Efectos secundarios
by Himmelstrasse
Summary: (Para Luna) "Querida, encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti tu todo. Deja que se adhiera a tu espalda y te agobie hasta la eventual nada. Deja que te mate, y deja que devore tus restos." (Falsamente tuyo, C. Bukowski) Winterwitch. Post CACW. SPOILERS.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá citados son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y demás. Lamentablemente no poseo a Bucky y a Wanda, ya que, de hacerlo, ya habría hecho el winterwitch posible en las pelis.**

* * *

 **Esto va para ti, Lu, muy atrasado, pero no por eso hecho con menos cariño. Quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños a la altura, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas. Love ya kid!**

 **¡Hola pequeñuelos! Pues nada, después de un hiatus bastante largo, regreso con esta historia rara (y longfic, para acabarla de amolar). Esta idea surgió gracias a cierta escena postcréditos que no me terminó de convencer (de ¿adivinan qué película? Sí, Civil War, esa mera), un poema (¿es poema?) hermoso que encontré en Facebook, cuyo autor no he podido encontrar (todos los créditos para el genio que escribió el pequeño poema que pondré a continuación) y los bacanales creativos que me doy con Luna.**

 **Quedan advertidos, la historia toma lugar después de los hechos de CACW, así que tiene SPOILERS.**

* * *

 _ **Efectos secundarios**_

 _Quiero poseerte_

 _celarte_

 _obsesionarte_

 _obsesionarme_

 _aturdirte_

 _gritarte_

 _sujetarte_

 _penetrarte_

 _marcarte_

 _traumarte_

 _abrazarte_

 _consolarte_

 _llorarte_

 _atarte_

 _escribirte_

 _ignorarte_

 _extrañarte_

 _probarte_

 _tocarte_

 _humillarte_

 _humillarme_

 _perdonarte_

 _reclamarte_

 _acariciarte_

 _olerte_

 _morderte_

 _morderme_

 _depravarte_

 _comprenderte_

 _matarte_

 _para luego resucitarte_

 _y comprobarte_

 _que siempre he de amarte_

 _para luego odiarte_

 _y odiarme_

 _y no dejar jamás de pensarte_

 _para que siempre sepas_

 _que no hay nada_

 _ni siquiera un error en la rima_

 _que vaya jamás a separarnos_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

¿Importa el lugar donde te encuentres si al final de lo único que quieres huir es de ti mismo?

Ella observa anonadada el paisaje onírico que se extiende frente a sus ojos. Cumbres llenas de verdor, esplendorosas cascadas; a pesar del grueso cristal que la separaba del valle, casi puede sentir el calor sofocante y húmedo del trópico. Era un lugar tan diametralmente opuesto a todo lo que conoce, que es inevitable pensar que en ese idílico lugar podría anestesiarse de todo. Del pasado, de su incierto presente y de su difuso futuro. Hasta podría anestesiarse de sí misma.

Wanda llega a la conclusión que, en realidad, el lugar importa una mierda. Sokovia, América, Wakanda, el puto fin del mundo. _No tengas cuidado,_ le dice una vocecilla insidiosa en su mente, _tus demonios siempre han de alcanzarte._ Pero ella ya podía controlarlos. Quizá no siempre, no de la mejor manera, pero lo hacía. Cuando parecía que el mundo se volvía amorfo y carente de estructura, cuando se transfiguraba en una espiral de desesperación, de reproches y culpas, se aferraba a algo tangible, algo amigable que la exhortaba a salir y vivir. El humor negro de Clint, una palabra de aliento de Steve, las explicaciones de Vis, que de tan rimbombantes eran hasta graciosas, incluso los sermones que a veces le daba Nat sobre cómo no debía tontear mientras entrenaba o, en todo caso, mientras vivía. Era una verdadera fortuna haberse topado con ellos, vivir en el complejo, sentirse parte de algo, de algo importante. No pudo apreciar lo mucho que aquella horda de inadaptados le había ayudado hasta que ya no estuvieron.

No todos corrían con la misma suerte. Hay otros que tienen que sobrevivir con las migajas, huir ante la primer amenaza, sea real o imaginaria, producto de décadas siendo torturados, deshechos para volver a rehacerlos a voluntad de sus verdugos. Hay otros que no tenían una palabra de aliento, un chiste ácido o una perorata rimbombante. Que de tan despedazado ya ni eso servía. Ella salió a tiempo, un poco mutilada, un poco deformada, pero salió a tiempo. Rota, sí, pero no hecha pedazos. No como el hombre por el que se acabó todo esto. Por aquél por el que ya no habrá paternalismos de Steve, sermones de Nat o intentos de cocinar con Vis. Por mucho que añore todo eso, no lo culpa. Sabe lo mucho que escuecen las heridas cuando no han cerrado del todo. Y él ha tenido demasiadas por un período insoportablemente largo.

Wanda no quiere ni imaginar lo que sería de ella si en una de esas vorágines de pesadilla no hubiese estado nadie, si en su dolor o en su culpa no hubiese estado nadie que la frenara. Probablemente ni siquiera estaría aquí. Seguramente habría implotado, llevándose a unos cuantos miles de inocentes a su paso. Probablemente estaría igual que Barnes, o peor. Por eso justifica a Steve. No entiende todas las razones por las que arriesgó todo para salvarlo, pero se conforma con una. Con esta. Sabe que de los demonios que uno trae dentro no se puede escapar. Siempre terminan saliendo, de una u otra forma. Se esconden, reptan por los resquicios de una llaga a medio sanar y emergen. A veces se transfiguran, los muy malditos. Pueden ser volátiles y difusos, como pesadillas, como presentimientos; o tangibles, como un golpe, una persecusión o unas palabras escritas en una libreta roja. Y precisamente porque ha vivido todo esto, porque sabe que aún una vida insoportable pueda soportarse con tal de que haya una sola persona que te mire, que te tienda la mano y te perdone, por eso, por eso entiende a Steve.

No está de acuerdo con el plan que tienen. Con el plan que Barnes tiene para sí mismo. " _Es lo mejor, al menos hasta que descubran que hacer con mi cabeza"._ A Wanda esa idea se le antoja, por mucho, inverosímil. Entiende que lo que Barnes menos quiere es volver a revivir todos esos años en cautiverio, no quiere volver a sufrir. Dormir un año, dos, nada más dormir para que al despertar todo haya acabado y despierte siendo bueno. Lo entiende porque también lo ha sentido. Pero no sirve de mucho. Es una esperanza vana e infantil porque sabe que en los sueños también hay pesadillas en las que los miedos más nimios se exacerban, se trepan en tu nuca y no hay consuelo ni alivio. Sí, dormir es difícil cuando has tenido una vida de pesadilla.

La mejor manera de acabar con tus demonios era verlos a la cara, enfrentarlos, escupirles en la cara y apartarlos. Quizá ella aún no terminara de erradicarlos, pero ella creía que iba por buen camino. Lentamente, a duras penas, pero podía. Gracias a Clint y a Visión y a Steve y a todos, incluso Stark. Por eso creía fervientemente que el congelar a Barnes simplemente no era opción. Y si no podía salir solo, ella podría ayudarle. Así como hicieron los demás con ella. A diferencia de Clint, o el nuevo, Scott, no tenía ningún hogar al cual regresar. No tenía familia que le añorara, o amigos a quien acudir, ellos ya estaban desperdigados. Aún más, la seguían buscando. De acuerdo con Ross, y con muchos otros, Wanda era la amenaza que mayor control requería, la que más estragos podía causar y que, por ello, su cacería se realizaría con especial ahínco. Así que quedarse en Wakanda no le parecía una idea terrible, de hecho, parecía el único camino viable.

—No será necesario esperar tanto, Barnes— inquiere Wanda, —quizá ya exista alguien que pueda hacer algo con tu cabeza.

Steve, T'Challa y Barnes se voltean a mirarla. Wanda apenas puede soportar el escrutinio de los tres, así que sólo le sostiene la mirada a Steve. Éste es el único que parece comprender y asiente levemente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— espeta Barnes. Puede sentir sus orbes de hielo atravesarla, analizarla.

—Significa, Barnes, que puedo ayudarte. No sólo muevo objetos con mi mente, ¿sabes?—continúa lentamente, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas— De cuando en cuando, puedo…internarme en la…mente de las personas y…hago cosas. Tu amigo sabe de primera mano cómo funciona.

Barnes ahora mira a Steve, en su búsqueda de respuestas. Ejem…quizá ese no fuera el mejor ejemplo. Todos sabían cómo había resultado todo aquello. Sin embargo, Steve sólo hace una pequeña referencia a la telepatía que ella posee. De cómo puede adentrarse en la cabeza de las personas y sacar a relucir recuerdos y modificarlos, que en algunas ocasiones ella podía mostrar ilusiones, bosquejos del futuro. No le dice lo mucho que le afectaron a él y al equipo la utilización de sus poderes. Le dice que quizá su intervención le fuese útil para clarificar sus recuerdos, para apaciguarlos e incluso suprimirlos.

Al final accede. Indeciso y desconfiado, claro está, que incursionen dentro de él ya parece cosa habitual, no con muy buenos resultados, pero confía en Steve. De igual forma, ella tratará de hacer lo mejor. Tenderle una mano, brindarle consuelo. Con él, ella le devolvería a Steve, a Clint, a Visión, a todos, una nimia parte del consuelo que le habían brindado. Y, ¿quién sabe? quizá ella también terminase por erradicar por completo las erinias que aún le perseguían al ayudar al otrora Soldado del Invierno.

Quien hubiese dicho que terminara todo como terminó.


	2. Poseerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá citados son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y demás. Lamentablemente no poseo a Bucky y a Wanda, ya que, de hacerlo, ya habría hecho el winterwitch posible en las películas hace muuuuucho.**

* * *

 _ **Poseerte**_

Están en una habitación blanca y aséptica. Se ve todo anormalmente puro. Ni siquiera hay ventanas que rompan con la monocromía del lugar. A Wanda le saca de quicio esto, es como si estuvieran en un psiquiátrico, como si en cualquier momento llegaran y la obligaran a ponerse una camisa de fuerza. Se sienta frente a Barnes, en una silla del mismo color de la habitación. Al mirarle, trata de dedicarle una breve sonrisa, y evita lo más posible mirar el muñón de metal que solía ser un brazo.

—Qué lugar tan más colorido, ¿no te parece, Barnes?—exclama, tratando de sonar jovial. Cuando ve las facciones inexpresivas del soldado se siente como una verdadera estúpida y no puede controlar el intenso rubor que se arremolina en sus mejillas.

Todo pintaba a que iba a ser catástrofe mundial. Bueno, más.

Estaba un poco oxidada, tiene que admitirlo. Al ofrecerse para ayudar a Barnes a recuperar sus memorias perdidas, había tenido que romper la única regla que se autoimpuso al unirse a los Vengadores: jamás usar su telepatía en gente conocida. Jamás volver a usar su telepatía en alguien, punto. Pietro, algún día lejano, en otra vida, le dijo: " _El que se asoma por un agujero, quizá vea cosas que le disgusten"_. Y era cierto. La castaña siempre se sintió como una intrusa cuando husmeaba concienzudamente en las cabezas de los otros, más aún si lograba implantarles un recuerdo falso, o mostrarles cosas que ni siquiera ella comprendía. Cuando llegó a hacerlo por una supuesta venganza hacia cierto compañero suyo le costó demasiado caro, algo que aún seguía reprochándose calladamente, y aunque efectivos, sus poderes telepáticos le daban más miedo que orgullo.

Por ello había dejado de lado esas habilidades, concentrándose en su incipiente y descontrolada telequinesis, que, en su opinión, era infinitamente más útil que entrometerse en los pensamientos de las personas y transformarlos a su antojo. Hasta ahora, estaba convencida que esos poderes hacían más mal que bien, pero también sabía que Barnes difícilmente hallaría una cura tan rápida, incluso efectiva. Casos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas ¿cierto?

Barnes la escruta de arriba abajo, sin expresión aparente. Siente como esos ojos de acero azul la atraviesan, la evalúan. El tipo no tiene ni la más mínima intención de mostrarse cortés. Wanda aspira lentamente y trata de calmarse. Por más que quisiera controlarse, el estoicismo del soldado le estaba provocando un ataque de ansiedad.

Finalmente, Barnes habla.

—No me digas Barnes— espeta secamente— prefiero que me llamen Bucky, o James.

Wanda suelta un suspiro de alivio.

—De acuerdo Bucky, primero que…

Barnes la interrumpe bruscamente.

—Primero que nada quisiera saber por qué quieres ayudarme.

Oh, aquí vamos.

Si tan sólo fuese así de sencillo explicarle. Decirle que le entiende, que sabe lo que es sufrir la pérdida, la culpa y el odio a sí misma. Que sabe lo que es despertar anhelando que el pasado hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla y se tope con la espeluznante certeza de que no lo fue. Que precisamente por saber a lo que él se enfrenta a diario, aunque los padecimientos de ella hayan sido nimios a su lado, sabe que es mejor enfrentarlos con alguien. Quisiera decirle lo que hicieron sus antiguos compañeros por ella, por aferrarla a vivir, por más empeños que tuviese en arrancarse el corazón y desangrarse en soledad. Quería decirle que entendía a Steve por salvarlo, porque si la salvaron a ella, una desconocida que les hirió del modo más profundo y certero, se sobreentendía, era natural y hasta obvio que hicieran lo mismo por él.

Pero nada de eso dijo, ni en ese instante ni nunca ¿Para qué? Se decía. Se convenció que una persona que estaba habituada a ser mentida y manipulada por todos tomara por mentiras todo lo que le dijeran. Más aún si venía de extraños. Parecería una loca, una acosadora. Así que fue por la explicación más fácil, la que mayor validez tendría.

—Estoy en deuda con Steve—murmura tímidamente—hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero Steve fue uno de los que me perdonó sin titubear. Me recibió en su equipo y me hizo sentir como en casa. Sé que me tenía miedo, como todos, pero no lo mostraba, se comportaba conmigo como si fuese una más. Estoy en deuda, por eso estoy aquí.

Bucky la mira fijamente, y su quijada se relaja. Al parecer esa explicación le es suficiente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?— pregunta nervioso.

Wanda no tiene necesidad de leer sus emanaciones psíquicas para dilucidar lo que está pensando. Entiende el pánico que siente al percibir que intentarán hurgar en su cabeza de nuevo.

—Ya sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tendré que meterme en tu cabeza. No te preocupes, no te haré revivir nada, al menos por el momento. Sólo es para leer tus recuerdos y tratar de encontrar las piezas de aquellos que no logras rescatar completos.

Ella misma se asombra de sus propias palabras. Hasta pareciera que sabe lo que hace y no está muerta de miedo de experimentar así con alguien. No quiere que recuerde todo a la vez, ni siquiera memorias recientes, de su vida como fugitivo. En primera porque no quiere lastimarle, en segunda porque no quiere terminar estrangulada.

El soldado del invierno asiente levemente y se coloca en el borde de su silla, acercándose a ella. Wanda hace lo propio y sitúa sus palmas en las sienes de Barnes. Siente sus tentáculos mentales desperezarse. Apenas al ingresar, descubre que las emanaciones psíquicas de Bucky tienen una cualidad entrópica que le atemorizan y le incitan a la vez. Es infinitamente más difícil que cualquier otra mente que hubiese leído con anterioridad. Aparentemente, todos sus recuerdos carecen de conexiones lógicas, de categorías elementales. Son imágenes de colores exageradamente vívidos, de sonidos estridentes. Son puras emociones terroríficas: odio, confusión, desesperación, pero sobre todo miedo. Es delirante, es insoportable estar ahí. Se concentra un poco más, trata de hundirse un poco más en aquella masa gelatinosa que se dice una mente humana pero que no actúa como tal. No puede hacerlo porque del exterior siente un fuerte empujón; al abrir los ojos se descubre en el suelo, y alcanza a escuchar el grito suplicante de Barnes.

— ¡BASTA!

Cuando se vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos se encuentran con un hombre aterrado: la respiración agitada, su rostro petrificado y fuertemente asido a uno de los brazos de su asiento. Al parecer su incursión ha sido más profunda de lo que hubiese querido. El cerebro de Barnes, exponencialmente receptivo hacia cualquier estímulo, ha tomado como una agresión una simple lectura psíquica.

¿Qué tanto tuvieron que haberte herido para que el horror haga hospedaje perpetuo en tu cuerpo?

Un sentimiento extraño se arremolina en un lugar indefinido entre el estómago y el corazón de Wanda. Si es lástima o compasión, no tiene intención de saberlo. Se rehúsa a admitir que se está involucrando demasiado, que está sintiendo demasiado. Que se le está formando un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo tratar de imaginar lo mucho que él debió sufrir para reaccionar así ante un acercamiento tan vago.

Se incorpora y reacomoda su silla al lugar en donde estaba antes de la incursión. Al acortar distancia con Barnes, éste instintivamente retrocede su torso y su mandíbula se tensa. Es como tratar con un animal apaleado. Ella puede intuir el trabajo inmenso que le supone a él no huir o atacarla. No quiere lastimarle, pero si quiere progresar, era necesario adentrarse de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

—Lo lamento James— murmura suavemente —no es mi intención lastimarte, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Él no dice nada. Es bastante obvio que no le cree una palabra.

—Tengo que entrar de nuevo, James. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

Su mirada la devasta. Es reflejo de una resignación entremezclada con desesperanza, aprendida hacía décadas. Ahora que podía ver los efectos de jugar con las personas por tanto tiempo sólo la hacen plantearse lo monstruosa, la horrible persona que llegó a ser, ¿cómo le pudo resultar tan fácil manipular así la mente de sus antiguos compañeros? Le resultaba aberrante su indiferencia al utilizar sus poderes, su cinismo. Compensar los horrores que había hecho sería una deuda más que se prometería al intentar salvar a Barnes.

Se le ocurre una forma menos lacerante de incursionar en su mente.

—Creo que sería más fácil si tú me llegas a conocer primero— explica, como si fuera un niño pequeño el que la escuchara—Necesito que prestes mucha atención a la imagen que estoy a punto de poner en tu cabeza. Trata de atender cada detalle, por mínimo que sea, los colores, los sonidos, las texturas, como si lo estuvieras viviendo, ¿me explico bien, Bucky?

—No soy idiota, Wanda— inquiere—. Si no hay remedio, supongo.

Wanda vuelve a colocar sus manos en las sienes del soldado. Ahora, en vez de incursionar directamente en la psique de Barnes, se concentra en colocar una memoria de ella misma en la mente de él. Es un recuerdo muy nítido y gozoso, de su infancia. Era en la víspera de Nochebuena, en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con Pietro y sus padres, mucho antes que pasara el accidente con las bombas de Stark. Era un recuerdo hermoso que ella atesoró a pesar de los años. Trata de delinear cada detalle, a modo que sea lo suficientemente rico para que Barnes pueda permanecer ahí mucho tiempo sin percatarse que, simultáneamente, Wanda está hurgando en las imágenes flotantes de la mente de Barnes para darles algún sentido. Trata de buscar y completar recuerdos de la misma naturaleza que la imagen que está implantando en Bucky, para evitar que sus memorias recientes le agobien y rompan la transmisión.

Es, por mucho, el reto telepático más intenso que haya tenido. Nunca ha experimentado la recepción y transferencia de recuerdos, de sentimientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la dificultad, le es extrañamente placentero compartir algo tan sublime con alguien. Es como si ambos fueran parte del mismo tegumento, como si ella se hospedara en su cuerpo y él en el de ella. Se siente plena, feliz. Es tan hermoso que da miedo. Lentamente, comienza a romper la conexión entre ambas mentes y, al terminar, se siente extraña, con un fondo de melancolía, como vacía. Observa a Barnes y tiene una expresión calmada, sosegada. Cuando James por fin abre los ojos, le dedica a Wanda una minúscula sonrisa.

—Entonces tu hermano se llama Pietro, ¿no?

Wanda le devuelve la sonrisa. Quizá no fuera tan terrible después de todo.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aplausos, abucheos, tomatazos? Dejen su comentario en la cajita de abajo. Es gratis**


	3. Celarte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes acá citados son propiedad de Marvel, Disney y demás.**

 **¡Wow! Pues acá vengo, con otra entrega de este fic. Siento que este capítulo quedó bastante chapucero, me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro, en serio. Advertencias sobre posible (muy posible) OoC.**

 **Por otra parte, quiero agradecer muchísimo todo el apoyo que he recibido, muchas gracias por sus favs, sus follows y sus hermosos comentarios. En serio, me hacen el día. En cuanto pueda los responderé como se merecen**

 **Luna, Reiko-Yami10, EloraP, Guest, Potatooo, LeiaScissorhands15, muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews, les mando un besote.**

 **Y nada, acá vamos ;)**

 _ **Celarte**_

Al principio estaba convencido que la aprensión mortal que sentía hacia ese robot escarlata (o lo que fuese esa cosa), era puramente provocado por el hecho de ser aliado de Stark cuando ocurrió la pelea en Berlín. La primera vez que Visión llegó, durmió un poco peor de lo usual, como aquellos dos años que pasó huyendo: se despertaba durante breves lapsos de tiempo para asegurarse de no escuchar pasos sordos aproximándose a su habitación, o alguna explosión en la lejanía. De tener una ventana en su dormitorio, era muy probable que habría tratado de escapar. Estaba seguro que aquél ser iría a divulgar al mundo en dónde estaba oculta la facción fugitiva de los Vengadores. Que gracias a ese tipo, en cualquier momento vendrían y se llevarían a Steve, a Wilson, a T'Challa y a Wanda con ellos, que los apresarían en aquel horrible lugar en medio del océano. Que a él lo ejecutarían, o peor, lo capturarían. Que lo obligarían a repetir todos los horrores que cometió, que no sería más que un títere, un guiñapo.

Le pidió a Wanda que lo ayudara a mitigar ese sentimiento. Que lo ayudara a suprimirlo, al igual que sus memorias de su época en HYDRA, de su época de esclavo.

—Los sentimientos no se suprimen Buck— dijo cansinamente—Estoy suprimiendo esos recuerdos tuyos, haciendo una barrera para que los sucesos que presenciaste no afecten tu presente, al menos por el momento. Como no puedes evocar tus recuerdos, no puedes tener sentimientos sobre ellos. Así que, naturalmente, no puedo suprimir el presente. No soy tan buena, ni de lejos.

—Al menos podrías decirme quién es ese tío y qué diantres está haciendo aquí— espetó.

Wanda emitió una risita condescendiente. Honestamente, él no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Por una parte, sentía la molestia por ser objeto de burla de una niña recién crecida; por otra, la que menos quería reconocer, era aquella tibieza en la boca del estómago que se apoderaba de él cada que veía a la castaña reír. Bucky bautizó ese sentimiento como estupidez momentánea.

—Te lo presentaré la próxima vez que venga. Te podrá soltar toda la perorata sobre quién es y eso. Es muy probable que con sólo eso te haga dormir enseguida. Sin embargo, quizá a T'Challa no le agrade demasiado saber de qué está hecho.

— ¿Habrá una segunda vez?—replicó con fastidio.

Ella volvió a reír.

—En serio te desagrada, ¿cierto?

—Sólo quisiera cerciorarme que no vendrá todo un ejército a por nosotros.

Wanda le contempla y entiende. Sin que él lo explique. Eso le gusta de ella. Que comprenda sus reacciones sin necesidad de exponerlos con palabras que a él se le hacen tan difíciles de evocar. Si le está leyendo la mente, o está utilizando en él alguna otra habilidad milagrosa que tiene, no lo sabe. No quiere saberlo.

Ella extiende su mano y la coloca en su barbada mejilla.

—No hay nada que temer, Bucky.

Le explicó cómo fue que Visión dio con ellos. La castaña dijo que la gema que tenía aquel androide en la frente y le daba vida tenía cualidades extrañas. Una de ellas era que le dio sus habilidades a Wanda y la convirtió en un ser "mejorado". Visión apenas estaba dilucidando qué otros aspectos le otorgaba aquél objeto, así que Wanda supuso que el encontrarla era uno de esos aspectos. Quizá percibió sus emanaciones psíquicas, aún si hubiesen miles de kilómetros de por medio. Quizá él la escuchó llamarlo, en una de aquellas ocasiones en la que la añoranza por su época con los Vengadores era demasiado para soportar. Ella estaba segura que él no los delataría, probablemente porque aunque Visión estuviese de acuerdo con los Tratados, sabía que ellos no suponían una amenaza y estaban bajo buen resguardo en Wakanda; aunque quizá, la razón que más se le antojaba a Wanda era que Visión jamás haría algo para herirla, o permitiría que alguien la hiriera; por lo que si el androide estaba seguro que ella no corría peligro en Wakanda, él los dejaría tranquilos.

Extrañamente, la declaración de Wanda no le hacía sentir mejor. De hecho, la tibieza que sentía en la boca del estómago gracias a la risa de la castaña se había transformado en un punzón ardiente que amenazaba con atravesarle. Y aumentaba cada que ella hacía alusión a la afinidad que compartía con ese robot, que él era el único que no le temía y que la veía como nadie lo llegó a hacer en ese año. La descripción de la chica le repelía. Le asqueaba. No sabía precisar la razón, pero el hecho que Wanda, _su_ Wanda (¿desde cuándo era suya?), pudiese tener alguna "conexión especial" con alguien que no fuese él le parecía una idea repugnante.

Fue peor cuando llegó por segunda vez.

Wanda, haciendo gala de una ingenuidad poco propia de ella, los presentó y tuvo que soportar toda una disertación que poco le interesaba. Vale, al menos aquél androide había garantizado que no iba a delatarles. Aunque, a decir verdad, hubiese preferido que le asegurara que no pondría de nuevo un pie en Wakanda.

Lo malo es que el sentimiento no cedía.

Hay cosas que se sienten mucho antes que lleguen las palabras y las bauticen con un nombre. Se sienten en la piel, en el cerebro y en las vísceras. Te queman, te desuellan, te matan. Era el amargo sabor de la bilis en la garganta, el vuelco en el estómago, el sentir que el corazón está siendo constreñido por una prensa industrial al ver a Wanda, a _su_ Wanda, riéndose con aquél ser que no sabía definir si era un hombre, un robot o todo lo contrario.

Era, sobre todo, el latente temor de perderla.

No supo esto hasta el día en que Wanda se perdió una de sus sesiones telepáticas por tontear con esa cosa. Si no se equivocaba (y estaba seguro de no hacerlo, no estaba tan mal para no discernir los días de la semana), aquella tarde tocaba sesión. No apareció. Bucky siempre se quejaba de éstas, de las ocasionales jaquecas y los horribles mareos que le acometían cada que Wanda incursionaba dentro de él, pero, al ver la silla de la castaña vacía, no pudo menos que añorarlas con toda su alma. Añoraba, sobre todo, los pedacitos de vida que esa niña le regalaba. Eran pacíficos y dulces, casi tan dulces como ella. Pero Wanda no estaba, no esta vez.

Cuando volvió a verla, al día siguiente, no sabía si aliviarse por tenerla de nuevo, u odiarla por haberle plantado la tarde anterior.

Era una pena que Wanda no supiese suprimir los sentimientos que ella misma ocasionaba.

No pudo reprimir el destello de rencor que le embargó al volver a entablar una conversación con ella.

—Ayer debiste dejarme un poco de sedantes en la habitación— espetó secamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió Wanda.

— ¿Ahora te haces la ingenua? Puedes leerme a tu voluntad, ¿pero ahora decides hacerme preguntas?

Wanda frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar su mensaje.

—Sabes que no me metería en tu mente sin tu consentimiento, James. Creo que eso quedó claro desde el principio.

Ojalá lo hiciese. Ojalá lo leyese y viese el desasosiego que causó la tarde anterior, la desesperación que le sobrevino al ver que ella no llegaba. Al saber que a ella no le importaba verlo. Ojalá lo leyese para que supiera por qué hacía la alegoría a los sedantes. Porque sin su morfina favorita, la raíz de valeriana y el extracto de amapola no eran simplemente una opciones para poder dormir mejor. Eran una necesidad. Ojalá lo leyese para no tener que explicarlo con palabras que solamente lo harían sentir más patético.

—No viniste—murmuró.

Wanda abrió mucho los ojos en entendimiento y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Perdona, perdona. Yo…me distraje con Vis…le mostraba el lugar y se me fue la noción del tiempo, por completo, perdón, perdóname Bucky—parecía verdaderamente apenada.

El nudo en el estómago parecía acrecentarse más y más. No quería escucharla, no quería verla, no quería siquiera tenerla cerca. Bucky se incorporó del sofá e hizo amago de irse.

—Sólo fue un día Buck. Si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo—dijo con suavidad.

—No. Quizá tengas otras cosas más importantes que atender—profirió.

Ella le seguía por el pasillo. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta de su alcoba, sólo alcanzó a escuchar la suave voz de Wanda antes de cerrarla de un portazo.

— ¿Estás celoso?

Y de repente comprendió.

Hay cosas que se sienten mucho antes que lleguen las palabras y las bauticen con un nombre. Se sienten en la piel, en el cerebro y en las vísceras. Te queman, te desuellan, te matan.

Todos los indicios encajaban. Era tan obvio que se maldijo por no haberlo sabido antes. Eran celos.


	4. Obsesionarte

**Disclaimer: Bucky y Wanda y demás personajes son propiedad de Marvel. No obtengo nada más que sus reviews lindos y esponjosos.**

 **¡Hola guapuras! Acá viene otro capítulo. Quería que fuera cursi y bonito, pero, honestamente, siento que no me sale XD. Otra vez, tengo que advertirles sobre posible OoC, si les molesta, por favor, háganmelo saber ;)**

 **Por cierto, desde el capítulo anterior quería recomendarles un fanvid Winterwitch precioso, se llama "Here with me" de nedlovesyou, lo encuentran en Youtube, en serio, vale la pena.**

 **Y nada, sigo agradeciendo enormemente sus favs, follows y reviews hermosos, en serio linduras, me hacen el día.**

 **Luna, SimiKatolis, Ary Lee, Guests y Potatooo, les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

 _ **Obsesionarte**_

 _Steve lucía aún más pálido de lo usual. Su pequeño cuerpo trataba de contener las arcadas que le acometían gracias a que el joven moreno que estaba a su lado desternillándose de risa lo había exhortado (arrastrado) a subirse a aquél juego infernal._

— _Puedes estar seguro, James Buchanan Barnes, que algún día pagarás por esto— balbuceaba el escuálido chico._

— _Y afrontaré esa venganza con aplomo, camarada—replicó Bucky entre carcajadas—además, ¿para qué demonios vienes a Coney Island si no entras al Cyclone?_

 _Steve terminó de expulsar su desayuno y lo miró con rencor. James dejó de reír y le pasó un pequeño pañuelo a modo que Steve pudiese limpiarse la boca._

— _Dímelo tú— espetó—treparte a esa monstruosidad parecía sólo un pretexto para hablar con la chica que iba en el asiento detrás nuestro._

 _Bucky no pudo reprimir una sonrisa salaz._

— _Me pillaste, lo admito. Pero en mi defensa, puedo decir que gracias a tu "pequeño" mareo, ya no pudimos abordarla para pasar el resto del día con ella, ¡y tenía una amiga bastante aceptable!_

 _El rubio arqueó una ceja. La terquedad con la que su amigo trataba de conseguirle pareja era incluso enternecedora._

— _Ya. Porque la mayor parte de las mujeres considera atractivo el olor a vómito en la ropa y extremadamente masculino a un tío que no puede subirse a un carrusel sin marearse._

— _Quizá no, pero apuesto a que la chica en cuestión queda prendada del celeste de tus ojos y con tu encantadora personalidad— apostilló burlonamente— vale Rogers, deja la autocompasión para otro día, ¿quieres? A lo mejor nos volvemos a topar con ellas y, ¿quién sabe? Puede que hoy estés de suerte y encuentres finalmente a tu chica especial._

 _Bucky rodeó con su brazo el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo y lo conminó a caminar. Steve emitió un suspiro resignado y soltó una risita casi imperceptible._

— _Supongo que no tengo elección._

— _No, Steve, no la tienes._

Wanda comienza a interrumpir la conexión cuando escucha la voz de Barnes en la lejanía:

—Continúa con la transmisión, Maximoff, que viene la mejor parte— exclama juguetonamente.

Ella pasa por alto la petición y remueve sus tentáculos mentales del soldado.

—Sí dices eso, significa que ya no tienes problemas con ese recuerdo, por lo que revivirlo conmigo sería completamente innecesario—inquiere la castaña —además, si seguimos con esa memoria, es bastante probable que sienta una envidia colosal hacia las que fueron tus acompañantes ese día.

Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con un gesto triunfante en el rostro de Bucky. Éste mostraba la misma sonrisa lobuna del recuerdo que acababa de presenciar y a ella le parece, por mucho, la cosa más bella que hubiese presenciado en meses. Era raro que él sonriese, sobre todo de esa manera, que la descoloca y la idiotiza a niveles que ella nunca hubiese sospechado.

—Oh, cariño, ¿envidia?—replica pícaramente el otrora sargento Barnes — las chicas con las que salí antes de la guerra no tienen ninguna oportunidad a tu lado.

Wanda suelta un respingo en su asiento y vuelve la cara a modo que Barnes no note el intenso rubor que se arrebola en sus mejillas. Apostilla una endeble excusa para marcharse y sale de la habitación a la carrera. Al llegar a su alcoba, puede notar el golpeteo desbocado de su corazón, y ella está convencida que la razón dista mucho de cualquier actividad física que haya realizado. Nunca sabe cómo reaccionar ante ese tipo de cumplidos. Más si vienen de él. Más si nunca antes le había llamado "cariño", incluso si hubiese sido por accidente. Se siente, sobre todo, la boba más grande por haber reaccionado de esa manera ante ese intento tan trivial y superfluo de coqueteo. Se siente aún más imbécil cuando se descubre pensando en él desde que se levanta hasta que se duerme.

Ella no podía precisar cuando la piedad y compasión hacia el soldado del invierno habían mutado a ese vértigo sensual que le acometía cada que estaba cerca de Barnes. Suponía que el parteaguas de su cándida relación había tocado fin el día en que Bucky había hecho aquella escena de celos cuando se perdió una sus sesiones telepáticas por terminar una partida de ajedrez con Visión la última vez que los visitó. Nadie, además de los celos sobreprotectores de su hermano, la había celado antes. Nadie, además de Pietro, la había _necesitado_ lo suficiente para comportarse así cuando ella faltaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su zalamería para que la dejara volver a leerlo, para que hiciera a un lado su rabieta de adolescente. En lugar de tomarlo como un fastidio, a ella le pareció tierno.

Fueron, además, otros indicios. Pequeñas señales que iban regadas entre muchos días regulares, que juntas, hacían que Wanda tuviera la constante incertidumbre por saber si a Barnes también le embargaba aquella desazón.

Un ejemplo muy claro fue la ocasión en que ella implantó un recuerdo de su adolescencia, cuando Pietro y ella escaparon en una calurosa tarde de verano del orfanato y se aventuraron a nadar en una laguna cercana, y al interrumpir la transmisión pudo percibir clara y nítidamente un chispazo de deseo proveniente del soldado del invierno. Pocas veces, por no decir nunca, se sintió lo suficientemente guapa para considerarse deseada, por lo que era un descubrimiento halagador y agobiante al mismo tiempo. Hizo como si jamás hubiese sabido de la sensación que Barnes tuvo, pero no fue la única vez que llegó a leer un atisbo de anhelo, de ternura, o cariño en la mente de Bucky. Era el sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca y al volverse, encontrarse con los pálidos ojos de un hombre que la miraba como nadie la miró jamás. Era oír su nombre entre suspiros, un día en que Barnes ignoraba que estaba siendo escuchado.

Eran, además, vagas insinuaciones, sutiles intentos de seducción por parte de Wanda. Como la vez en la que lo fastidió diciendo que habían demasiados recuerdos de él bailando swing de lo lindo con ninfas de caderas cimbreantes para que no pudiese recrear ni un solo paso en la actualidad y, que era imperdonable que, de saberlo, no pudiese enseñarle a ella. A él no pareció importarle, le enseñó los pasos básicos, para canciones pausadas, y se disculpó por sólo tener un brazo y que, por ello, no podría mostrarle cosas más complicadas. Como si fuese posible ser más jodidamente adorable, ahora se disculpaba por no tener un brazo para poder enseñarle a bailar. No obstante, la ternura que le provocaban las declaraciones de Barnes se diluyó al sentir el cuerpo fuerte y grande de él rozarse contra el suyo, al embeberse con su olor de hombre y al escuchar los latidos pausados del corazón de Barnes. Fue en esa ocasión en la que sintió por vez primera aquél inusitado vértigo que le quemaba las entrañas y la hacía levantarse a mitad de la noche añorando por su contacto.

Sin embargo, había algo más. Wanda se rehusaba a admitirlo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, era inexorable ignorar que también dentro de ese mismo cariño y creciente deseo que sentía por Barnes había algo de enfermizo, algo de patológico.

Era absurdo, y hasta anormal, sentir atracción por alguien que le recordase a su hermano, más aún, a su gemelo con el que alguna vez compartió el paraíso cavernario del vientre materno. Pero era inevitable, ella lo sentía.

Era insoslayable pensar. Era ineludible _recordar._

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, y Bucky recuperaba sus memorias de antaño, de la época previa a HYDRA, a Wanda no le quedaba lugar a duda.

Se parecía tanto a _él_.

Al reconstruir los recuerdos de Barnes, era imposible no notarlo. Eran las sonrisas salaces, era el encanto de niño grande, era el coqueteo descarado y aun así, que no era invasivo, con todas las mujeres con las que se topaban, era el saberse lo suficientemente seguro de dónde estaba plantado y de sus habilidades, extraordinarias o no, que lo hacían ver pretencioso y hasta un poco arrogante. Era el necesitarla a ella por sobre todas las cosas.

Era increíble, insoportablemente parecido a Pietro.

Wanda trató de encontrarle una justificación menos insana a todo el asunto. Por más tiempo que pasara, por más intentos de sus amigos para apartarla de su depresión, por más satisfecha que se hubiese sentido dentro de los Vengadores, siempre hubo una nítida certeza de sentirse mutilada desde que Pietro murió. Desde pequeños vivieron entregados el uno al otro, aún más desde su orfandad. Había un hueco en el corazón de Wanda, un vacío perenne que ella creyó jamás podría volver a llenar. Eran las constantes ganas de explotar en pedazos cada que recordaba de alguna u otra manera a su mellizo y que nunca pudieron ser refrenadas del todo. Era el miedo y asco de sí misma, porque, calladamente, ella tenía la certeza de haber matado a su hermano, de no haberlo protegido lo suficiente, como él lo habría hecho.

Hasta que llegó Barnes. Lo sintió desde la primera vez que Bucky y ella compartieron recuerdos, y lo siguió experimentando cada que ella entraba en él. Era lo más parecido a esa abstracción fraterna que tenía con Pietro. Conforme ayudaba a Barnes a recuperar la cordura, la culpa que sentía por sus acciones pasadas, parecía diluirse un poquito cada vez. Aún más, con el parecido que ostentaba el Bucky del pasado, era como si Wanda recuperase a Pietro de a poco. Simplemente se añadía la variable del deseo carnal a toda la ecuación, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto. Quizá, cuando terminara de curar el alma de Barnes, el remordimiento por la muerte de su hermano se disgregara del todo y pudiese, finalmente, ser feliz con alguien.

No supo lo equivocada que estaba hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Pongan sus críticas, halagos, tomatazos y así en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **See ya!**


	5. Obsesionarme

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, yo sólo hago esto por diversión, lectores y lindos reviews.**

 **¡Ains! Vuelvo con otro capi muy guapetón :3 (no sé, este me gustó mucho, ustedes dirán XD). Es cursi, pero espero que no sea empalagoso ni demasiado insoportable. Quizá piensen que estoy haciendo demasiado "perfecta" a Wanda, pero precisamente eso es lo que quiero, necesito que Bucky la idealice para que…bueh…ya lo leerán ustedes XD.**

 **Y nada, siguen las advertencias sobre posible OoC, algo de smut y mucha, mucha cursilería. Quiero agradecer especialmente a LeiaScissorhands15, Ary Lee, SimiKatolis, EloraP y Guest por sus hermosos reviews. Un abrazo y un beso, lindas ;)**

* * *

 _ **Obsesionarme**_

" _Yo no sé si usted llegó a mi vida con la misión expresa de salvarme de una guillotina inminente, pero es cierto que su llegada me salvó de escoger entre la muerte y la locura."_

 _(Xavier Velasco, Diablo Guardián)_

* * *

Cuando fue hora de llamar a la prudencia, fue consciente de lo poco que quería alejarse del incipiente sentimiento que crecía en su corazón. Quizás era la primera decisión verdaderamente certera que hizo desde que cayó del tren en 1945. Quizás era el pueril entusiasmo al descubrir que podía sentir otra vez, que podía albergar emociones buenas, pacíficas, gratas. Quizá sólo era ella. _Ella._

Poco antes de reencontrarse con Steve, en aquél limbo de paranoia y angustia, su vida se asemejaba más a la existencia llana de los vegetales que verdaderas vivencias. Existía, sí, pero no sabía por qué lo hacía. Su instinto de preservación, principalmente. Cada célula de su ser lo instaba a continuar, a seguir respirando, pero realmente no tenía una motivación para hacerlo. Incluso cuando Stark se enteró de la parte que él había jugado en el asesinato de sus padres, Bucky esperaba la muerte con aplomo, se resignaría así como lo hizo con tantas otras cosas. Se resignaría porque, mayormente, se consideraba indigno de vivir. Lo condenaban los retazos de recuerdos que su mente le permitía evocar.

Cuando llegó a Wakanda, exhausto por cargar todo el peso de aquellos años en cautiverio, de las espeluznantes atrocidades que llegó a cometer; estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por la paz. Quería irse, internarse en un sueño gélido y, con suerte, cerrar sus ojos por siempre.

Wanda había venido a sublevar todo eso. Cuando se ofreció de voluntaria para ponerle un remedio a su anquilosada mente, él accedió con hartazgo, si lo hacía era más por un favor a Steve que el beneficio que a James podría acaecerle. Iba a darle como máximo una semana, y la chica, al fracasar estrepitosamente, sugeriría que lo mejor sería mandarlo a dormir a su féretro de cristal hasta que alguien, en un millón de años, pudiera encontrar la cura a su pesar.

¡Qué dicha la de saber lo errado que estaba!

Desde que Wanda había ingresado en las grietas de su psique y construido las barreras que incluso a él le impedían otear sus previos tormentos, él por fin sintió un poco de sosiego en su cansada mente. De a ratos, en la convalecencia, podía notar que el iceberg que había anidado en su pecho durante tanto tiempo, finalmente comenzaba a disolverse. No era todo el tiempo, pero, había momentos en el que se descubría queriendo hacer cosas, queriendo estar bien. Él ponía como principal responsable a la niña de cabellos castaños y ojos tan verdes como la selva de Wakanda.

No había forma de huir de ello, ni de enterrarlo, ni de ocultarlo. Wanda le gustaba. De una forma extraña, más parecida a una necesidad insoslayable y a una platónica admiración que al frívolo frenesí que sentía con sus amoríos de sus años anteriores a la guerra.

Pero es que ella era infinitamente distinta de las otras. Ella era muchas cosas más.

En primer lugar, a ella le fascinaba hacer cosas que a los demás les daban miedo. El tratar de componer la desequilibrada mente de un experto asesino era la más evidente. El codearse con la gente más poderosa y peligrosa del mundo, y, aun así, seguir conservando el aplomo era la otra. También era el absoluto desconocimiento por parte de Wanda de no saber lo que ella misma provocaba, era su callada tristeza, era el no saber definirla, por mucho que llegase a conocerla (y él apenas sólo había visto un atisbo), era la emoción pueril que le embargaba cada que ella le obsequiaba parte de sí, eran sus ojos de mágica luminosidad, era toda ella.

Al principio tuvo la ferviente creencia que lo que sentía no era más que una profunda gratitud por la ayuda desinteresada que le estaba ofreciendo. No podía menos que preguntarse qué demonios había hecho él de bien para ganarse la misericordia de alguien como ella. Sin embargo, con el incidente que tuvo con Visión, era inevitable cuestionarse si su afecto se acercaba más a sus previas aventuras pasionales que a una simple predilección fraternal. El evento que lo llevó a decidir que lo que sentía por ella era, más que amistad, vehemente adoración, fue en uno de sus usuales trasplantes de memorias. Al igual que los demás recuerdos implantados, éste se delineaba con nítida precisión, como si él mismo fuese un espectador invisible dentro de aquella experiencia. No obstante, la sensación que le sobrevino al finalizar la transmisión fue diametralmente opuesta a la serenidad habitual de los recuerdos infantiles de Wanda.

El recuerdo tomaba parte en un bochornoso día en Sokovia, de esos de mitad del verano en los que lo único que se antojaba era dormir la siesta hasta que hubiese amainado el calor. Bucky incluso podía percibir el sofoco estival del ambiente. Dos adolescentes se escabullían entre los matorrales de bejuco hasta un pequeño estanque rodeado por sauces llorones. Eran un chico moreno y una chica de cabello castaño con un toque de caoba, eran Pietro y Wanda en sus años puberales, tenían escasamente trece años. Él siguió su andar presuroso hasta una pequeña ribera y pudo ver cómo se despojaban de sus atavíos para poder nadar en el lago. Ambos mellizos quedaron en ropa interior y, entre risas desordenadas, se arrojaban agua para conminarse a meterse al estanque.

Posteriormente, Bucky se sentiría un maldito depravado, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña Wanda que jugaba con su hermano. La exactitud en los detalles del recuerdo eran tales que James podía contemplar con embeleso la nívea piel de la niña, las presentidas caderas y las nacientes protuberancias que prometían ser deliciosas cuando terminaran de crecer. El latigazo de calor en el bajo vientre fue tal que él esperaba no pudiese notarse cuando ambos abriesen los ojos. Todo indicaba que no, y si Wanda advirtió algo fuera de lo común, actuó con impresionante naturalidad. Él, en cambio, no pudo disimular su turbación y la conminó a que se fuera lo más pronto posible, excusando una jaqueca. Esa noche, recreó esa escena en su cabeza, el rostro de Wanda, su cuerpo, ahora tratando de dibujar mentalmente cómo luciría en la actualidad y lo mucho que le gustaría recorrerla, acariciarla, postrarse ante ella y adorarla. No podía reprimir el oscuro deseo que le acometía al recordar su figura, su rostro, su risa. Esa misma noche, y muchas otras en el porvenir, comenzó a palpar su cuerpo, con un férvido anhelo que hacía mucho no sentía y pensaba en ella hasta que se derramaba en su mano.

No, en definitiva no era el casto cariño fraternal que en un principio creyó que tenían.

Sin embargo, por más ardiente que fuese el deseo por la castaña, él creía firmemente que su relación jamás pasaría de una simple amistad. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, en cada uno de sus huesos; se resignaba a ello como aquel moribundo que espera una fatalidad inminente. Quizá pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad en el pasado, antes de la guerra, cuando solía ser un hombre completo y en sus cabales y tenía una posibilidad real de tener una vida, una vida normal. Ahora, cuando sólo quedaban despojos de lo que una vez fue, ¿qué tendría para ofrecerle?, ¿qué le daría sino metas truncas y esperanzas a medio cocinar? Era cierto que ahora se sentía mejor, pero en ocasiones le acometía un abrumador sentimiento de fracaso, de haber fallado estrepitosamente y no saber exactamente por qué ¿Qué era él? Un monstruo, un tullido, un asco. Se veía el muñón donde solía tener el brazo izquierdo y no podía dejar de pensar que era un ser inevitablemente desagradable. No creía que una mujer tan fantástica como Wanda pudiese verlo jamás como un hombre, así que se resignaría a ser su amigo incondicional. Algo estaba terriblemente mal con él y no se arriesgaría a dañarla con tal de satisfacer su egoísta capricho.

Pero entonces ella hizo algo que no le permitiría creer en eso.

Fue en la celebración anual que se conmemoraba en honor a su diosa Bast, para mantenerla contenta y halagada. T'Challa los había invitado a todos, incluso a él, para que formaran parte de las festividades. En el lugar se servía vino en abundancia y la música, compuesta por liras, arpas y tambores, amenizaba el recinto. Había una gran cantidad de bailarines, y el jolgorio era tal que James se sintió un poco apabullado por la cantidad de gente que prefirió contemplar todo desde un lugar apartado. Buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros: Sam se encontraba coqueteando descaradamente con una hermosa mujer del color del ébano, Steve y T'Challa se encontraban charlando en la lejanía. Pudo ver al centro una enorme fogata, en la que danzaban varios lugareños; y ahí, junto a ellos, se encontraba bailando eufóricamente una sonriente Wanda Maximoff, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido blanco; alzaba los brazos, giraba, saltaba y reía como una niña. No había palabras para describirla. Ella, espiritual y sanguínea, corporal y etérea, todos los adjetivos le quedaban bien. Si hubiesen medido su adoración por ella, seguramente ésa habría sido la cúspide.

Ella pareció sentir su mirada y al reconocerlo esgrimió una sonrisa gigantesca. Agitó su pequeña mano en el aire, conminándolo a acercarse, pero él negó con la cabeza, prefería observarla desde la lejanía. Wanda entonces, corrió tambaleante hacia él.

— ¡Ven James!— exclamó.

Wanda apresó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un ligero tironeo.

—Puedo apreciar mejor todo desde acá—dijo, mientras señalaba con dedo índice su sien, indicando su "pequeño" problema ante espacios reducidos y excesivamente congregados.

Ella pareció entender.

—Bailaremos en la orilla. Sé que no has perdido el ritmo en todos estos años, así que ¿a qué esperas?— apostilló divertida.

—A la pareja perfecta—inquirió Bucky sonriendo—creo haber escuchado esa frase alguna vez.

La castaña le devolvió una sonrisa aún más radiante y apostilló:

—Quizá no sea la pareja perfecta, pero, te tendrás que conformar conmigo.

Si tan sólo supiese.

Se dejó guiar por la joven y ella los colocó en un lugar poco concurrido, aunque se lograba apreciar la música con claridad. Bucky no sabía si era producto de su imaginación anhelante, o si acaso era fruto del vino de granada que Wanda había ingerido a lo largo de la celebración, pero el soldado notaba que ahora, ella danzaba ahora más lenta, más voluptuosamente. Él trataba de seguirle el ritmo, y lamentó sobremanera no tener uno de sus brazos para apresarla en ellos y sentirla. Wanda pareció notarlo y echó sus brazos a su cuello, mientras seguía balanceando suavemente sus caderas. Lo besó en la mejilla y pudo percibir ese aroma que lo hacía tartamudear y enloquecer. Bucky colocó su brazo derecho en la espalda de la castaña, y acercó su rostro al delicado hueco del cuello de Wanda. Una parte de él quería encarecidamente continuar, fundirse en ella y embeberse en sus labios. Otra parte, le decía que iba a salir todo estrepitosamente mal. Ella era una niña. Ella era pura e inocente y él…era él.

Qué lástima que la cabeza y el corazón sean tan diametralmente opuestos.

Finalmente, y después de una lucha interna que pareció durar una eternidad, se dispuso a dejar por la paz todo ello y justificarse con una de sus usuales jaquecas. No quería joder la única cosa buena que tenía. Levantó la cabeza y dejó caer su brazo a un costado. Iba a apostillar una débil excusa cuando notó las manos de Wanda rodear su rostro.

No le dio tiempo de decirle ni preguntarle nada más cuando sintió los dulces labios de la castaña plantarle un beso en la boca.

* * *

 **¿Veredicto? Aplausos, ovaciones, tomatazos…todo se acepta :D**


End file.
